L'âme d'un chevalier
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Qu'éprouve un gamin de neuf ans lorsqu'il sait qu'un jour il devra partir loin de sa terre natale et qu'il ne la reverra peut-être plus jamais ? Tout homme a d'abord été un enfant...
1. Grandir

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Tristan a été introduit par l'équipe du film "le roi Arthur"… Mais TOUT le reste est à moi !!_

Pour la petite histoire (et parce que je suis un peu bavarde…) : beaucoup des lecteurs (ou plutôt des lectrices, puisque je n'ai aucun lecteur masculin !) de "Tristan et Yseult" m'ont demandé une histoire du même acabit… Donc voici, un petit one-shot sur l'enfance de l'un des chevalier : Tristan. Quelle originalité, me direz-vous… A l'origine, le protagoniste devait être Galaad, mais, voyant le succès unanime de Tristan, j'ai évincé son compagnon et je lui ai donné le rôle principal.

Un très grand merci à **Tarahiriel**, qui a relancé mon inspiration sur ce film, et à **Dr Gribouille** qui vient me lire dans cette partie du site bien qu'elle n'ait pas aimé le film (tu es vraiment un ange ! Merci beaucoup !!)

_Bonne lecture !_

**L'âme d'un chevalier**

C'était un paysage désertique et monotone qui s'offrait aux yeux du petit Tristan. Mais, à bientôt neuf ans, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre et se contentait de cette vision désolée de son pays natal. Il ne le trouvait pas vraiment beau, ce panorama qui faisait horreur aux soldats romains. Mais, c'était chez lui, et les soldats romains, que tout Sarmate qui se respectait devait mépriser, n'avaient aucun droit sur ces terres grisâtres, glaciales et pourtant brûlés par les rayons ardents du soleil.

Ce soir là, le soleil couchant semblait embraser le ciel gris, envoyant des éclairs de lumière rouge, orangée et violette sur la terre aride. Ces couleurs chatoyantes lui faisaient penser à un bon feu. Mais la température extérieure ne devait pas dépasser les 4 ou 5 degrés, en ce début d'automne.

Il faisait toujours trop chaud ou trop froid, dans ce pays. La nuit, tout était noir. Le jour, tout était gris. Tristan se lassait de ce manque d'originalité. Mais, il y avait un moment dans la journée qu'il aimait : le coucher du soleil. Lorsque le soleil touchait la terre et partait se coucher sous l'épaisse couche de poussière qui avait remplacé les cultures depuis la moisson, ses yeux s'illuminaient.

D'ici peu, ce serait la saison des pluies. La poussière se changerait en boue, le gris devient du brun. Ensuite, le brun de l'humidité automnale cèderait sa place au blanc de la neige hivernale, puis au fauve tacheté de vert sombre du printemps et, enfin, au jaune aveuglant de l'été caniculaire. Les couleurs se modifiaient vaguement au fil des saisons. Mais la teinte dominante restait le gris, ce gris neutre que Tristan maudissait particulièrement.

Pour l'instant, tout était pourpre, sous l'effet du soleil, si lointain qu'il semblait avoir oublié de réchauffer les habitants de cette contrée perdue.

Tristan frissonna et tira sur les manches de sa tunique de peau tannée, pour qu'elles lui couvrent mieux les bras. Mais il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, les manches restaient toujours trop courtes et il grelottait dans le vent.

Après la chaleur sèche de l'été et le froid humide de l'hiver, le vent était l'un des fléaux supplémentaires de ce pays. Quelle que soit la saison, de violentes rafales soufflaient nuit et jour, soulevant de strombes d'eau glacée ou des nuages de poussière étouffante. Parfois, les bourrasques s'amplifiaient plus que de coutumes. Deux à trois fois dans l'année, de véritables ouragans secouaient le village et emportaient les huttes les plus sommaires, laissant leurs occupants aux bons soins de la légendaire hospitalité sarmate.

L'hiver, des tempêtes de neige recouvraient l'étendue désertique d'un linceul blanc. Toute la campagne gelée pâlissait et brillait sous le soleil, avec plus d'éclat qu'en aurait une jeune mariée dans sa robe de noces.

L'été, c'était des orages secs à n'en plus finir. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et composaient des figures étincelantes dans l'obscurité, sans jamais qu'une goutte de pluie n'apparaisse. Le tonnerre retentissait sourdement, faisant sursauter Tristan à chaque instant. Il détestait les orages. Son père lui reprochait d'en avoir peur et lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un couard. Mais lui savait que c'était faux. Il n'en avait pas peur ; il les détestait simplement.

Mais, après l'orage, quand les éclairs s'évanouissaient, quand le tonnerre se perdait dans le murmure rassurant du vent, ou quand les flocons ralentissaient leur incessante danse blanche, son pays retrouvait sa monotonie et Tristan recommençait à contempler d'un air absent et ennuyé la grisaille du ciel et de la terre.

Progressivement, la terre grise engloutit le soleil rouge, ôtant le peu de chaleur qui restait à l'atmosphère déjà glaciale. Bientôt, tout fut noir.

Tristan soupira, créant un petit nuage de buée devant sa bouche. Il regarda le nuage flotter puis disparaître. Il souffla à nouveau et un autre nuage apparut pendant quelques secondes. Il aimait faire ses propres nuages. Ceux-là, il pouvait les toucher et sentir qu'ils étaient tout chauds, pas comme les immenses nuages blancs qui parsemaient de temps à autre le ciel gris. Les énormes nuages du ciel étaient chassés par le vent, mais ils persistaient malgré tout, allant visiter d'autres pays, saluant d'autre petits garçons comme lui, sans disparaître. Malheureusement, ses nuages à lui, transparents, limpides mais aussi chauds que le souffle d'un cheval, s'évanouissaient rapidement dans les airs, sans laisser aucune trace pour prouver qu'ils avaient bel et bien existé. Comme tout ce que faisait Tristan, ils périssaient sans que personne ne les remarque…

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée sans intérêt de son esprit. Il avait neuf ans, maintenant. Il était presque un homme et il ne devait plus s'amuser à faire des nuages de brume. Mais il faisait à présent si froid que chaque inspiration donnait naissance à un sillon de buée temporaire.

Il aurait aimé rentrer à la maison, mais il savait très bien qu'on le chasserait s'il s'avisait de mettre les pieds dans la chambre. On lui avait bien dit d'attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, parce que sa maman était malade et avait besoin de calme et de repos. Tristan ne voyait pas bien comment toutes les femmes qui étaient autour d'elle pouvaient constituer une ambiance de calme et de repos… Mais, de toutes façons, il valait mieux être dehors, loin de toute cette agitation, et surtout, loin des cris de douleur de sa mère.

Le lendemain, elle irait sans doute mieux. L'une de ses tantes viendrait les chercher, ses frères et lui, et leur présenterait leur nouveau petite frère, qui aurait miraculeusement guéri leur maman pendant la nuit. Cela s'était déjà passé deux fois comme cela, et il ne doutait pas que ce serait identique cette nuit.

Il se frictionna les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer, puis, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il s'affala contre le pan d'une maigre bâtisse et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Les vieilles du village savaient lire l'avenir dans le cheminement des étoiles. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que les étoiles indiquaient pour lui, mais son père disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas connaître son destin avant d'être en face de lui. Mais Tristan n'était pas du même avis. D'ailleurs, son père aurait sans doute pensé différemment s'il avait su d'avance qu'un cheval pris de fureur lui piétinerait la jambe et le laisserait infirme pour le restant de ses jours. C'était cet événement qui l'avait sauvé de l'enrôlement romain.

Les soldats romains venaient régulièrement, tous les quatre à cinq ans, recruter tous les jeunes gens valides de plus de dix ans. Tristan avait neuf ans. La prochaine fois que les armures scintillantes des romains brilleraient à l'horizon, il devrait partir avec ces soldats étrangers et se battre pour eux pendant quinze ans. Peu des chevaliers Sarmates revenaient au terme de ces quinze longues années, mais Tristan s'en fichait. Il avait hâte de s'en aller vers Rome, de découvrir de nouvelles terres, et, surtout, de combattre comme un _vrai_ chevalier.

Les rares anciens qui avaient effectué ce _pèlerinage_ en terre conquise et en étaient revenus, racontaient parfois leurs aventures aux quatre coins de l'empire Romain.

Un vieil aveugle avait combattu les infidèles au sud de Carthage. Il disait que le paysage de cet endroit ressemblait un peu à la Sarmatie. Mais il n'y pleuvait presque jamais, et les terres plates et poussiéreuses étaient replacées par des dunes de sable, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, sur des lieues et des lieues, jusqu'à en rendre fou les soldats assoiffés et exténués.

Un autre avait été envoyé dans les forêts du nord de l'empire. Il disait qu'en ce lieu étrange, les arbres étaient si hauts et si fournis qu'on ne voyait pas le ciel à travers leur feuillage. Il avait passé des jours, des semaines, à chevaucher à travers ces bois, sans voir autre chose qu'une voûte verte et feuillue au dessus de sa tête.

Mais, l'histoire que Tristan préfèrerait était celle du plus vieux de tous les hommes du village. Celui-là avait vu la Bretagne et en était revenu avec plein de légendes à raconter aux enfants. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue, Tristan était sûr et certain qu'il pourrait aimer cette région. Il espérait secrètement que ce serait là-bas qu'il irait, pour se battre aux côtés des Romains. L'aïeul lui avait maintes fois parlé des vertes collines, couvertes de rosée au petit jour, du ciel si bleu qu'il n'existait rien d'une telle couleur de ce côté là de l'empire, du vent délicat qui faisait onduler les feuilles des arbres et chanter les harpes éoliennes. Ici, tout était gris et le vent hurlait si fort qu'il rendait tout musique désagréable. Mais la Bretagne…

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol gelé, les yeux toujours tournés vers les étoiles. La lune avait suivi le soleil sous terre et seules étoiles continuaient inlassablement à éclairer l'obscurité de la nuit. Tristan contemplait la voûte céleste, examinant soigneusement chaque étoile, l'une après l'autre, créant un nuage de buée à chaque expiration. Il se demandait si on pouvait aussi fabriquer soi même des nuages en Bretagne...

Mais, tout à coup, la lame d'une épée, brandie par un preux chevalier, fendit le brouillard devant ses yeux. Tristan aurait peut-être eu peur, si l'épée n'avait pas été en bois et si le chevalier avait été plus haut que trois pommes. Mais le téméraire guerrier qui le menaçait n'était autre que Bérian, son frère cadet, monté à califourchon sur une branche dont les deux extrémités étaient ornées de véritables crins de cheval.

- Dis, Tristan, on joue aux chevaliers ? demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, à cause de la marmite renversée qui lui servait de casque et qui lui tombait sur le visage.

- J'ai pas envie, répondit Tristan sans argumenter.

- Allez ! S'il te plaît ! supplia le petit frère en sautillant sur place. Si tu veux, je fais le méchant centurion romain.

Mais Tristan haussa les épaules, visiblement ennuyé.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en désignant la large casserole qui masquait son frère.

- C'est Sarali qui me l'a donné ! C'est chouette, hein ? J'ai l'air d'un vrai chevalier, hein ?

Tristan se contenta de lui ôter la marmite de la tête et la voix du petit Bérian redevint celle d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Sarali m'a dit d'aller te chercher, continua-t-il rapidement. Elle dit qu'il faut qu'on reste chez elle jusqu'à ce que Maman soit guérie et qu'il fait trop froid pour jouer dehors. Mais elle veut bien qu'on joue aux chevaliers dans sa maison si on ne casse rien. Alors, on joue ?

- Non, répliqua Tristan fermement.

Bérian fit la moue, se dandinant sur place et raclant son épée son sol dans un bruit sourd qui agaçait son frère au plus haut point.

- Tu crois que Maman va mourir ? finit-il par demander de sa petite voix aiguë.

Tristan baissa les yeux sur lui et perçut toute l'angoisse sur le visage de son petit frère.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il plus doucement.

- Tu crois ? demanda Bérian, les larmes aux yeux.

- Puisque je te le dis ! Le bébé qui est dans son ventre va sortir et après, elle sera guérie ! Tu ne te rappelles pas pour Gorn ?

- Non, répondit Bérian en reniflant.

- Tu es trop petit, conclut Tristan.

- J'suis pas petit ! répliqua Bérian du tac au tac.

- Si t'es petit ! T'es qu'un bébé ! lança Tristan en riant.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

Tristan ne répondit pas, mais tendit la main vers l'épée de bois qu'il subtilisa sans difficulté à son petit frère. Il la brandit glorieusement devant le dépossédé puis se mit à courir vers la maison où on les attendait en taquinant son petit frère :

- Alors, tu veux toujours jouer, _béb_ ?

- Tristan ! C'est mon épée ! T'as qu'à prendre la tienne si tu veux jouer !

* * *

- Ah, vous êtes là ! s'écria Sarali en voyant les deux gamins se ruer dans sa maison. Ne courez donc pas si vite vous allez tomber ! Et cessez de hurler si vous ne voulez pas que votre père fasse un scandale !

Sarali s'était vu confier la pénible tâche de s'occuper des quatre fils de la parturiente, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, malgré une patience éprouvée avec succès par de nombreux enfants du village. Ces quatre petits monstres étaient sans doute les lus turbulents qui lui aient été donnés de surveiller. Le plus âgé, Loran, du haut de ses douze ans, paraissait plus calme que ses puînés, mais il était insuffisant pour parvenir à maîtriser les autres, d'autant plus qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'être aussi farceur et indiscipliné que les plus jeunes. Tristan était parfois aussi sage et réservé que son aîné. Mais il lui arrivait de faire preuve d'un caractère si féroce et enragé, à l'exemple de son père, qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier. Bérian avait justement le don d'agacer son frère, tant et si bien que leurs discussions déjà houleuses se terminaient généralement en rixe sanglantes, d'où le pauvre Bérian sortait tout égratigné des bras de son frère, qu'il continuait pourtant à adorer. D'ailleurs, Sarali ne doutait pas de l'amour de Tristan envers son petit frère. Seulement, Il paraissait avoir une manière très personnelle de montrer sa tendresse.

_Exactement comme son père… pensa-t-elle._

- Sarali ! gronda Bérian du ton le plus impérieux qu'il put trouver. Dis à Tristan de me rendre mon épée et mon casque !

- Tristan, répéta Sarali, trop habituée aux querelles des deux frères pour s'en tourmenter. Rends l'épée et la marmite à ton frère.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Tristan.

- C'est pas une marmite ! renchérit Bérian. C'est un casque de guerrier !

- Alors, Tristan, s'il te plait, rends l'épée et le "casque de guerrier" à ton frère, corrigea Sarali calmement.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Tristan, manifestement pas d'accord.

- Parce qu'il va se mettre à pleurer et ton père va se fâcher…

Tristan fit la moue et tendit à contre coeur la panoplie du parfait chevalier à son petit frère, le gratifiant au passage d'un sardonique :

- T'es content, _béb_ ?

- J'suis pas un bébé !

- Oh que si, tu en es un ! intervint Sarali, que les différends des deux enfants commençaient à lasser.

Elle prit Gorn, que les disputes agitaient, dans ses bras. Le dernier né de la famille, en tous cas, jusqu'à cette nuit, était un bonhomme d'à peine deux ans qui ressemblait autant à sa chétive mère que les trois autres tenaient de leur belliqueux père. Tristan, surtout, ressemblait à son père, tant par les traits que par le caractère agressif et obstiné. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce gamin qui disait à l'instinct de Sarali qu'il se calmerait avec l'âge et l'expérience. Un enfant soumis au combat devenait en général un homme plus réfléchit et plus sage. Mais le père de ces quatre garnements n'avait jamais connu le danger de la guerre et était resté aussi dur et entêté envers ses enfants que lui-même l'avait été à leur âge. Et c'était Tristan, qui en faisait le plus souvent les frais, non seulement parce qu'il se revoyait dans ce gamin, mais aussi parce qu'il y voyait tout ce que cette maudite blessure à la jambe l'empêcherait d'être.

Bérian s'assit dans un coin et s'occupa à démêler les crins de son "cheval". Tristan vint s'installer à côté de son frère aîné, qui regardait les disputes des "petits" d'un oeil mi-amusé mi-désapprobateur.

- Tu as vu le poulain qui est né la nuit dernière ? demanda Loran.

Tristan hocha la tête.

- Papa a dit que si les Romains viennent dans suffisamment longtemps, tu pourras partir avec. Ce serait chouette, hein ? Moi je prendrais le gris. Il sera sans doute un peu vieux, mais il est fort et endurant.

Tristan leva des yeux rayonnants sur son frère. Loran n'aimait pas beaucoup se battre et jouer aux chevaliers comme Bérian et lui. Mais il savait qu'il lui tardait tout autant qu'à lui de quitter la Sarmatie pour accomplir leur devoir.

- Ce serait bien si on allait en Bretagne… murmura Tristan.

- Je pourrais venir avec vous ? demanda soudain Bérian, qui écoutait d'une oreille la conversation de ses deux aînés.

- T'es trop petite, je t'e l'ai déjà dit ! répondit Tristan.

Le petit garçon regarda le plus âgé de ses frères avec des yeux suppliants. Loran parut réfléchir, puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Tristan et lui chuchota quelque chose en souriant.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore sur moi, bande de cons ?

- Bérian ! intervint Sarali qui n'appréciait pas ce genre de langage dans la bouche d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Pardon… grogna Bérian en boudant.

- Tu pourras venir, si tu acceptes une condition, fit Loran.

Bérian releva les yeux, rayonnant. Ses deux aînés se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

- Tu viens si tu es notre bouffon personnel, expliqua Tristan.

Lui et Loran éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de leur petit frère. Sarali soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces trois là avaient beau se lancer des piques à longueur de journée, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer les uns des autres…

- C'est toi le bouffon, Tristan ! répliqua Bérian, furieux, en lançant son épée et son "casque de guerrier" à travers la pièce.

La marmite retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de terre battue. Mais l'épée continua son vol plané dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre l'arcade sourcilière de Tristan, qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Un sillon de sang écarlate se dessina sur le visage de Tristan. Bérian, voyant à quel point ses talents de viseur avaient fait mouche, se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, pour éviter de subir la vengeance de sa victime. Mais Tristan, troublé par la colère de son frère, se contenta de porter la main à sa blessure et de regarder arder avec étonnement le sang qui en coulait. Sarali posa sur le bord de la table le bébé qui commençait à gémir à cause de l'agitation et se précipita vers Tristan.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquilles une minute ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le bébé se mit à hurler. Elle tendit un morceau de linge à Loran en lui conseillant d'appuyer sur la blessure de son frère, puis retourna s'occuper du petit.

- Ca va ? demanda l'aîné.

Tristan hocha la tête et porta son regard vers Bérian, qui tremblait dans son coin, aussi terrifié à l'idée des réprimandes verbales de Sarali qu'à celle du châtiment corporel que son frère allait lui infliger. Mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans les yeux de Tristan.

- J'suis désolé… gémit Bérian d'un ton mal assuré.

Tristan prit la compresse des mains de Loran. Le linge blanc se tâchait de rouge et prenait la. couleur incandescente du soleil couchant. Puis il se dirigea vers Bérian, qui recula en le voyant s'approcher.

- Pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est ma première blessure de guerre ! Je crois que tu feras un bon archer…

Il se retourna vers Loran pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Tu es engagé, chevalier Bérian ! s'écria Tristan.

Bérian se releva et avança timidement vers ses frères, sous le regard amusé de Sarali.

- Je ne suis plus le bouffon ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais non ! répondit Tristan en riant. C'était juste pour te taquiner.

- J'aime pas qu'on me kakine… (1) Tu m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il en levant des petits yeux implorants sur lui.

- Je te pardonne, mais si tu recommences, je t'arrache les oreilles et je les donne à manger aux loups !

Bérian frissonna à cette idée. Tristan le saisit par les épaules et lui asséna un petit coup sur le crâne.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à tout volée et le père de la petite famille en franchit le seuil, tout sourire. Mais son expression de joie s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit le sang sur la joue de Tristan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? maugréa-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Tristan rougit et Bérian pâlit, connaissant la punition qui les attendait si leur père était de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est rien ! intervint Sarali afin d'éviter de nouvelles violences. Ils jouent, c'est de leur âge. Il n'y a pas eu de mal. Dis nous plutôt comment va ta femme.

Le sourire du patriarche réapparut, éclairant son visage bourru.

- C'est une fille ! clama-t-il.

Sarali battit des mains comme elle le pouvait, avec le petit Gorn dans les bras. Loran sourit. Tristan et Bérian se regardèrent, ne sachant trop s'il fallait se réjouir ou pas.

- Allez, venez la marmaille, venez voir votre petite soeur ! s'écria le père d'un ton inhabituellement joyeux.

* * *

- Ne la laisse pas tomber ! avertit le père.

Tristan prit toute ses précautions en serrant dans ses bras le minuscule poupon tout emmailloté que lui tendait son frère. Sa petite soeur avait approximativement la taille d'un lapin de quatre livres et était fripée comme un poussin sortant tout juste de l'oeuf.

Il avait d'abord été un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas un petit frère. Il ne pourrait pas lui apprendre à se battre, ni à jouer au chevalier. Mais, il se dit que lorsque cette petite fille serait en âge de jouer, il serait certainement devenu un vrai chevalier, quelque part sur les lointaines et verdoyantes côtes de Bretagne.

Il remit précautionneusement le précieux paquet à sa mère, ignorant superbement Bérian qui soutenait qu'il n'était pas trop petit pour tenir sa nouvelle petite soeur. Ses parents se sourirent avec tendresse, et Tristan pensa que, finalement, avoir une famille, c'était presque aussi bien que devenir chevalier en Bretagne.

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Il faisait presque jour à présent. Tristan n'avait pas apprécié un lever de soleil depuis bien longtemps. Mais, ce matin, il savait que, pour lui, c'était la dernière fois (en tous cas avant bien des années) que le soleil sortait de cette terre grise et aride qu'il avait tant détestée. Ce jour là, étonnamment, elle ne lui paraissait plus si laide et dénuée d'intérêt pour un jeune homme comme il l'était à présent.

L'aurore avait les couleurs vives du soleil couchant, mais atténuées par la pâleur des rayons du soleil, encore tiède tout au fond du ciel. Finalement, l'aube était tout aussi belle que le crépuscule… Et elle avait une note d'espoir qu'aucun coucher de soleil n'avait jamais fait naître en lui.

C'était le début du printemps, mais l'air était encore glacial. Le sol froid sur lequel il s'était allongé était très inconfortable, mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de se relever. C'était sans doute la toute dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de sentir la rudesse de la terre Sarmate sous lui et cette expérience le rendait vaguement nostalgique.

Dans quelques heures, quelques minutes même, le soleil serait levé, et il lui faudrait quitter les siens pour quinze ans. Pour toujours, peut-être… Qui pouvait savoir s'il reviendrait jamais ?

Au dessus de lui, les étoiles s'éteignaient, pâlissant en comparaison du soleil qui continuait à s'extirper hors de la terre qui l'avait vu naître.

Les anciens avaient l'habitude de dire qu'on devait mourir là où on était né… Mais lui pensait qu'on devait mourir là où était son coeur. Et, à cet instant précis, il ignorait totalement où était le sien.

Il soupira et un nuage de buée se forma au dessus de lui. Il plissa les yeux, le regardant disparaître. Il eut l'impression que ce dernier nuage mettait plus de temps que d'habitude à se décomposer. Mais il fut chassé par l'apparition subite d'une épée.

Elle n'était toujours pas tenue par un chevalier. Mais Bérian avait bien grandi et regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir partir avec ses frères aînés.

Tristan s'empara de l'épée que son frère lui tendait. Ce n'était plus la vulgaire épée de bois avec laquelle il jouait étant enfant, mais une vraie arme tranchante et affûtée, capable de tuer.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas partir avec vous ? demanda Bérian pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois à Tristan depuis la veille.

- On t'a déjà dit que non, répondit-il en se relevant. Tu es trop petit ! ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

- J'suis pas petit, rétorqua Bérian. Je suis aussi grand que toi quand tu étais moi.

Tristan éclata de rire. Bérian le dévisagea, étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison, répondit Tristan. Tu n'es pas petit. C'est toi l'aîné maintenant. C'est à toi de veiller sur les petits. Et tu as intérêt à bien te débrouiller, sinon je te…

- Oui je sais, l'interrompit Bérian avec un sourire. Tu m'arraches les oreilles et tu les donnes à manger aux loups…

Il y eut un silence embarrassé tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'endroit où les chevaux attendaient leurs cavaliers. Loran était déjà monté en selle. Tristan mit le pied à l'étrier, mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Son père se tenait face à lui.

- Bon courage, mon fils, lui dit-il d'un ton solennel mais affectueux.

- Merci, répondit maladroitement Tristan.

- Quand tu reviendras… commença le père.

Mais il ne poursuivit pas. Tristan vit briller quelque chose qui ressemblait à des larmes dans les yeux de son père.

- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai, répondit-il.

Le vieil homme s'avança en boitant vers le cheval, sans oser lever les yeux vers son fils.

- Sois un bon chevalier, Tristan. Et… Vis ta vie.

Tristan hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Pour la première fois, il voyait ce départ comme autre chose que la première étape d'un long voyage. Il comprenait que lui et son frère ne reviendraient peut-être jamais dans leur pays natal. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler ses larmes.

Les premiers soldats commencèrent à avancer vers l'ouest, tournant le dos au soleil qui était complètement sorti des entrailles de la terre. Tristan monta sur son cheval et serra fermement la main de son père. Et, pour la toue première fois, il se vit autrement que comme un gamin dans les yeux de son père. Pour la première fois, il s'y vit comme un homme, comme un chevalier.

Il éperonna sa monture et s'élança derrière les autres. Loran se retourna et lui sourit. Tristan lui répondit de la même manière, et, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, il continua à avancer droit devant lui. Mais, derrière lui, il sentait le regard admiratif de Bérian qui se sentait bien petit face à ses deux frères.

FIN

* * *

(1) _citation d'un petit garçon de ma connaissance quand il avait l'âge de Bérian…_

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire est finie ! Ou, plus exactement, l'aventure commence pour Tristan !

J'aime bien les personnages de Loran (le pauvre, je crois malheureusement qu'il n'est pas allé au terme de ces quinze années de mission…) et surtout Bérian. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est adorable ? (un peu turbulent, mais tout mignon quand même, non ?)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et encore plus à ceux qui prendront la peine de m'envoyer une petite review pour me donner leur avis !

**_Thaele Ellia_**


	2. Loin du ciel et de la terre

_Disclaimer : le personnage de Tristan n'est toujours pas à moi, bien que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour me l'approprier ! Sinon, le reste est à moi !_

Ce qui devait être un chapitre unique va s'étoffer quelque peu, grâce aux encouragements de **Dr Gribouille** et sur la demande express de **Tarahiriel**, dont les excellentes idées relancent mon imagination ! Ce chapitre supplémentaire vous est dédié !!

Tristan et son frère aîné Loran sont donc partis à la suite des soldats romains pour remplir leur part du contrat imposé par l'empire… Comme Tristan l'espérait, ils ont été envoyés ensemble en Bretagne, au devant des aventures chevaleresques qui les faisaient rêver lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais aussi vers la violence, la brutalité et la mort… (hmm… Ca promet. Moi qui voulais écrire quelque chose de gai pour changer ! Le premier chapitre était plutôt joyeux, non ?) Cette histoire se passe environ cinq ans après le départ des deux jeunes gens de leur Sarmatie natale. Donc Tristan a approximativement 18 ans et Loran 21.

Bonne lecture !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Tarahiriel_ : Joyeux anniversaire !! Tu m'as encore donné une bonne idée, elle a germé dans ma petite tête, et voici ce que ça a donné ! Je vois que tu as aussi des pistes à toi ! D'ailleurs je conseille à tout le monde d'aller lire "Prédiction" !

_Dr Gribouille_ : ah ! Ma revieweuse préférée ! Merci merci merci ! Je suis ravie de voir que Bérian a autant de succès. C'est un vrai petit démon sous un visage d'ange, mais il est adorable malgré tout ! J'ai voulu le faire intervenir dans ce chapitre, mais, tu verras en lisant que c'était quasi impossible…

_Bee Orchid_ : merci ! Vois comme je suis une gentille auteur et comme j'obéis aveuglément aux ordres de mes lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas de frère, mais un cousin avec lequel c'était un peu pareil… Dans le fons, je crois que le père de Tristan n'est pas si méchant que ça. Juste un peu rustre !

_Kikou2011_ : merci ! Il est vrai qu'il est toujours plus agréable de lire dans sa langue !

_Kestrel_ : merci beaucoup! Succès unanime pour Bérian, on dirait… N'essaierait-il pas de voler la vedette à son grand frère ???

_Atalante123_ : merci ! Je me suis creusée la tête pour Lancelot (enfin, comme j'ai pu, parce que je suis très occupée en ce moment…) mais en vain. C'est plus difficile pour lui parce que je suis conditionné par "le chevalier de la charrette" de Chrétien de Troyes qui coupe cours à l'inspiration. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Si ça peut te consoler, il fait une apparition furtive dans ce chapitre…

**L'âme d'un chevalier : loin de la terre et du ciel**

Tristan relâcha la corde de son arc, tendue à l'extrême. La flèche partit en sifflant et vint se planter à quelques centimètres du centre de la cible de corde peinte.

- Pas mal, commenta Loran.

Tristan soupira.

- Je ne ferai jamais aussi bien que toi…

De dépit, il jeta son arc au sol. Loran qui était assis dans l'herbe verte, contre le tronc d'un arbre à l'écorce humide, le ramassa.

- Ne dis pas ça, Tristan. Tu débrouilles mieux que moi au corps à corps.

- L'épée c'est une arme de barbare, répliqua Tristan, manifestement vexé de ses maigres performances. Je voudrais devenir un éclaireur aussi doué que toi…

- Arthur n'a plus besoin d'éclaireur. Ce qu'il lui faut ce sont des combattants robustes et téméraires…

- De la chair à canon, soupira Tristan.

Loran ne trouva rien à répondre. Il savait que les années qu'ils devraient passer dans cette contrée seraient difficiles. Il pouvait supporter toute cette violence. Mais Tristan…

Il avait attendu, espéré longtemps avant de partir, de quitter son pays natal. Il avait souri quand il avait su que lui et son frère seraient affectés à une garnison de Bretagne. Mais depuis, aucun sourire n'avait plus éclairé son visage encore juvénile. Depuis cinq ans, il n'avait connu que la guerre, l'âpreté du combat, les coups tranchants d'épée, les pointes acérées des flèches ennemies, les blessures qui cicatrisaient mal sous l'humidité froide de cette contrée, les plaisanteries salaces des chevaliers plus âgée… Seule la présence de son frère aîné lui avait permis d'accepter son sort sans trop se révolter.

Tristan baissa les yeux sur la terre grasse qu'il avait tant souhaité fouler. Aujourd'hui, s'il ne regrettait en rien la grisaille sarmate, il ne trouvait plus aucun attrait aux vertes collines de la Bretagne. Le sang qui avait coulé sur cette herbe luxuriante en avait terni l'éclat, comme l'eau qui rouille le fer. Et, à présent, son coeur errait, sans terre, sans autre patrie que celle qu'il était obligé de suivre, sans autre famille que ses compagnons d'armes.

Loran fut secoué d'une violente quinte de toux qui sortit Tristan de ses pensées. Il se pencha sur son bras.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers lui.

Loran repoussa sa main. Lorsque sa toux se fut calmée, il se redressa un peu, le dos toujours appuyé contre l'arbre, les jambes tremblantes. Du revers de sa manche, il essuya le mince filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton.

Tristan fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es malade, Loran, dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Loran, peu habituée à voir son petit frère employer ce ton, se força à sourire.

- Ce n'est rien. Il fait un peu plus froid cet hiver. Ca passera au printemps.

Mais, au fond de lui, il en doutait. De terribles quintes de toux le saisissaient depuis l'automne, lui déchirant la poitrine et lui arrachant des grimaces de douleur, lui qui ne se plaignait pourtant jamais de ses blessures. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, son état empirait : il crachait régulièrement du sang et s'essoufflait à la moindre course. Si, par malheur, l'une de ses terribles toux le prenait au milieu de la bataille, elle risquait non seulement de lui coûter la vie, mais aussi de faire payer ses compagnons… Il tenait peut-être peu à la vie, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres pâtissent de sa mauvaise santé.

- Allez, viens, reprit-il en faisant signe à son frère de le suivre. Arthur veut nous parl…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa gorge se serra et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Se détournant de Tristan, il cracha un flot de liquide rouge sombre par terre. Mais son frère l'avait bien vu et lui saisit le bras. Il le repoussa violemment.

- Laisse tomber, Tristan ! Ne t'occupe de moi ! Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner au tir si tu veux progresser…

Blessé, Tristan lui jeta un regard noir. Loran comptait parmi les plus doués et les appréciés des chevaliers, malgré son jeune âge. Tristan avait pris l'habitude de rester dans son ombre ; il se fichait de la gloire pourvu qu'il puisse rester en vie et à peu près valide. Mais que son propre frère remette en question ses capacités d'archer… Cela, il ne pouvait l'endurer.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna de son frère, qui, sous l'effet de la douleur, se glissait glisser à terre, la respiration saccadée et irrégulière.

- Tristan… parvint à dire Loran.

Mais sa voix faible se perdit dans le souffle du vent et son frère ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

La seule chose que Tristan appréciait dans ce pays, en dehors du fait qu'il pouvait "jouer au chevalier" tout à loisir, était la forêt. Dans son pays, il n'y avait rien de comparable. Ici, les arbres semblaient toucher le ciel, comme s'ils voulaient toutes les créatures qui venaient se réfugier sous leurs branches épaisses. Tristan, comme les énigmatiques rapaces aux yeux furtifs, allaient parfois trouver un abri sous les feuillages abondants.

Loran était la seule personne qu'il aimait ici. Il était le seul être pour qui il avait envie de se battre. Mais il était si sérieux… Pour lui, être chevalier était un but en soir. Pour Tristan, ce n'était qu'une transition obligée vers un autre monde, un monde meilleur, où le sang ne coulait ni des blessures que les hommes s'infligeaient pour des raisons qu'ils ignoraient, ni de la bouche des chevaliers épuisés par le combat.

Le soleil se couchait encore une fois sur les collines de Bretagne. La terre brune et grasse s'abreuvait à nouveau de sang. Il semblait au chevalier que, chaque soir, tous les hommes morts au combat allaient rejoindre le soleil et se mettaient à briller dans sa lumière incandescente. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour son frère et lui-même viendraient grossir les rangs de ces braves qui avaient donné leur vie à une cause qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais.

De la centaine de chevaliers qui avaient rejoint cette garnison, sous les ordres de leur confrère, mais néanmoins meneur, Arthur, il n'en restait aujourd'hui qu'à peine trente. Et seulement cinq années avaient passé.

Tristan se demandait si d'autres que lui se posaient parfois la question de savoir pourquoi, pour qui ils se battaient. Loran, si sage et si réfléchi, avait bien du s'interroger sur leurs motivations… Mais c'était un sujet sur lequel il ne fallait pas s'aventurer. Même Loran n'aurait pas voulu en entendre parler. Il suffisait de savoir que là était leur devoir et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Il leur fallait risquer leur vie sur-le-champ de bataille, chaque jour, pendant quinze, affrontant des ennemis parfois plus nombreux qu'eux, mais jamais plus forts, disait Arthur. Alors, ils se battaient. Mais pourquoi, pour qui ?

Arthur se battait pour Rome, pour son dieu et pour un idéal. Tristan ne connaissait ni Rome, ni le dieu des Romains et il avait perdu ses idéaux le jour où son épée avait donné la mort pour la première fois.

Le soleil disparut derrière les collines, qui sombrèrent dans une pénombre adoucie par la lumière mystérieuse d'une lune gibbeuse. Les guerriers avaient fait leurs adieux à ceux qui restaient, et leurs esprits flamboyants laissaient la place à l'astre de la nuit, échangeant les couleurs vives et brûlantes du crépuscule contre la douceur pâle du clair de lune. Et les arbres se fondaient dans la nuit, et les feuilles et les branches pénétraient l'obscurité, et le ciel disparaissait dans le néant sombre. Et Tristan ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles blessantes de son frère.

Loran était le meilleur des archers du régiment. Tous le respectaient et Tristan aurait voulu recevoir les mêmes égards. Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu aujourd'hui, c'était une remarque cinglante de la part de son frère, ce frère qu'il admirait, ce frère qu'il tentait, par mille efforts quotidiens, d'égaler.

Vexé et blessé, il décocha un violent coup de pied dans une souche en dégradation, qui s'effondra sous le choc. Déséquilibré, Tristan bascula et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol humide. Il soupira profondément, autant de colère contre lui-même que de déception.

- Alors, tu ne tiens plus ses tes jambes, petit frère ?

La voix de Loran, à présent rétablie, retentit au-dessus de Tristan. Il se retourna sur le dos et dévisagea son aîné avec des yeux pleins de rancune, sans lui dire un mot. Loran lui souriait d'un air un peu embarrassé, comme s'il n'osait s'excuser. Tristan, que ce silence pesant agaçait au plus haut point, s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre, attrapa une petite branche, sortit un couteau de sa poche et commença à tailler une hampe de flèche, l'air de rien.

- Tu m'en veux ? finit par demander Loran.

Son frère ne daigna pas lever la tête de sa prenante occupation. Loran, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, se mordit la lèvre d'impatience et d'irritation.

- Fais pas le con, Tristan… Tu n'as plus 10 ans !

Tristan cessa son activité, déposa ses outils et s'installa plus confortablement contre son arbre, étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Loran fit un pas en avant, vers lui. Avec un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, Tristan déplaça l'une de ses jambes en direction des pieds de son frère, qui ne vit rien. Dans un éclat de rire de Tristan, Loran s'affala devant son jeune frère.

- T'es vraiment un salaud… gémit-il en se massant le coude.

- Tu peux parler ! répliqua Tristan en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

- Tu m'en veux ? répéta Loran.

- Évidemment… répondit Tristan.

Mais il souriait.

- Pardon, dit Loran d'un air penaud. Je ne le pensais pas. Si seulement tu arrêtais de jouer les grands frères…

- Si seulement tu arrêtais de jouer les héros… rétorqua Tristan avec ironie. Laisse cette place à Arthur. Je me fiche bien qu'il se fasse tuer ou qu'il tombe malade, lui.

- Tu es dur avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Nous aurions pu tomber sur pire.

Tristan haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien contre Arthur. Il le trouvait sévère mais juste. C'était un bon chevalier, un excellent même, que chacun prenait comme exemple. Mais ce que le jeune Sarmate n'appréciait pas, c'était de voir que son frère s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Arthur. Parfois mieux qu'avec lui-même. Il ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais il était jaloux de l'attention que Loran portait à Arthur, jaloux des talents que les deux hommes partageaient et qu'il ne parvenait pas à acquérir…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'apprécies pas ? demanda Loran.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'apprécies ? renchérit Tristan, irrité.

Loran mit un certain temps avant de répondre, rêveur :

- Je l'admire. Il est fort, brave ; il se sait se battre, il ne craint ni le danger ni la mort. J'aimerais lui ressembler…

- Mais tu lui ressemble ! s'écria Tristan. Tu vaux même mieux que lui !

- Merci pour ton jugement impartial et très objectif, petit frère… répondit Loran en riant.

Puis, plus sérieux, il ajouta :

- A chaque bataille, je sens la mort. Et elle me fait peur.

- Nous craignons tous de ne pas survivre au prochain combat. Même Arthur. C'est humain !

- Nous sommes des guerriers, Tristan, dit Loran en contemplant le sol sous ses pieds. Quand nous tuons, ce n'est pas seulement pour nous protéger. Quand nous tuons, nous en retirons du plaisir, de la fierté. Nous ne sommes plus humains…

Tristan haussa un sourcil incrédule, se demandant où son frère voulait en venir. Après quelques instants, il répondit :

- Arrête de philosopher. Laisse ça aux Romains ! Nous sommes simplement là parce qu'on nous y a forcés.

Loran eut un sourire faible, peu convaincu.

- Tu as peut-être raison… Allez, viens. Tu n'es pas venu à la réunion. Arthur va te passer un sacré savon…

* * *

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de venir quand ça te chante ? Et que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? Jouer les dilettantes sur le champ de bataille ?

Loran avait vu juste. Arthur était toujours furieux lorsque l'un des chevaliers refusait de venir s'informer des nouvelles directives de l'armée romaine. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent à Tristan. Par conséquent, il se retrouvait, encore une fois, face à un Arthur passablement énervé, sans même la présence de Loran pour lui sauver la mise. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Se faire rabaisser par Arthur devant son frère n'était pas une perspective susceptible de plaire à Tristan.

En général, il ne répondait rien, se contentant de regarder le sol avec une obstination caractéristique. Il écoutait simplement le sermon d'Arthur d'une oreille distraite, en songeant à la liste des tâches auxquelles il allait devoir s'appliquait ensuite.

- Je ne crois pas que tes capacités te permettent de rester vivant très longtemps en tenant un tel rôle… lança Arthur avec courroux.

Là, c'en était trop. Tristan pouvait supporter les piques que son frère lui lançait lorsque la colère le prenait. Il pouvait aussi supporter les remontrances d'Arthur. Mais s'entendre dire par _lui_ qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur des autres, c'en était trop.

Il serra les dents pour éviter de parler plus vite que sa raison, déjà bien emportée, ne le lui conseillait.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner… poursuivit Arthur.

- C'est ce que je fais, murmura Tristan entre ses dents.

- Alors tu le fais mal. Ou pas assez. Regarde ton frère ! Est-ce qu'il disparaît dans la nature quand il s'agit de préparer le combat, de mettre au point des stratégies ? Est-ce qu'il…

- Je ne suis pas mon frère ! l'interrompit-il, haussant fortement le ton.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! s'écria Arthur.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me donner des ordres ! Tu oublies qui tu es, Arthur. Tu es comme nous, tu ne vaux pas plus que nous, quoique certains puissent en dire…

Arthur ne parut pas blessé de cette remarque. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être leur chef. Son expérience et ses relations avec Rome faisaient simplement de lui un meneur. Mais jamais il n'aurait accepté un titre officiel.

- Je sais qui je suis, Tristan, répondit-il plus calmement. Et il serait temps que tu comprennes qui tu es, toi aussi…

Ce disant, il le quitta, toujours digne et respectable. Cela aussi, Tristan détestait. Arthur restait toujours égal à lui-même, sans jamais une saute d'humeur, ni une parole plus haute qu'une autre. Arthur, comme Loran, était _trop_ parfait…

Il desserra les poings et contempla ses mains blessées par les armes. Il faisait des efforts, même si Arthur pensait le contraire. Il s'entraînait dur, mais les résultats ne suivaient pas, parce qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Comment prendre du plaisir à manier une épée dans le vide, ou à tirer sur une cible de paille ? C'était différent au coeur de la bataille, lorsque les ennemis tombaient sous ses coups et ne se relevaient plus, lorsqu'il faisait couler le sang… A chaque coup, à chaque flèche décochée, il se sentait plus fort. Combien d'hommes avait-il déjà tués ? A cette pensée, il frissonna. Était-ce humain de donner la mort ? Ce pouvoir n'était-il pas un privilège des dieux ? Tous ces combats n'étaient-ils pas une offense à leur suprématie ?

Mais, cela importait peu. Tristan chassa bien vite toutes ces pensées angoissantes de son esprit. Ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de faire comprendre à Arthur qu'il valait aussi bien qu'eux tous et, surtout, aussi bien que Loran.

* * *

L'épée fendit l'air comme à l'entraînement. Mais cette fois, il y avait un but ; l'arme avait une destination bien précise. Et elle y parvint avec une exactitude qui aurait profondément satisfait Arthur s'il n'avait pas été occupé à égorger un Saxon à quelques pas de là.

Tristan retira son épée du corps sanglant qui s'effondrait sous lui, et se précipita vers l'un de ses compagnons, bien en peine face à trois hommes armés de haches. Il leva à nouveau son arme et, avec la même précision, abattit un autre ennemi. A chaque coup, la lame tranchante s'enfonçait dans les corps comme s'ils avaient été fait d'eau. Et, dès qu'il retirait l'épée de leurs entrailles, le sang coulait à flots, abreuvant la terre de Bretagne d'un engrais écarlate qui la fertilisait mieux que toutes les potions de ménagère.

Lorsque les trois Saxons qui leur tenaient tête se retrouvèrent à terre, Tristan et son compagnon échangèrent un sourire sauvage de rapace victorieux.

Mais, soudain, une douleur fulgurante transperça le bras gauche de Tristan. Il eut simplement le temps de sauter de côté, avant qu'une hache saxonne, arme vile par excellence, lui sectionne le bras. Mais l'arme lui avait déjà entaillé la chair, presque jusqu'à l'os, et le sang coulait abondamment. La Bretagne était ainsi : elle buvait aussi bien le sang de ses envahisseurs que celui de ses défenseurs. Mais, finalement, les Romains étaient en quelque sorte des envahisseurs…

Tristan grimaça de douleur. Sa vue se brouilla un instant, mais il était encore suffisamment lucide pour voir que le saxon qui l'avait blessé s'avançait d'un air menaçant vers lui, brandissant sa hache. Tout à coup, il s'immobilisa et tomba comme une masse, le nez dans la boue, une flèche fichée dans l'arrière du crâne. Tristan regarda autour de lui et sourit à Loran qui venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie.

Loran voulut répondre par le même signe, mais une terrible quinte de toux le saisit et il s'écroula, à genoux sur le sol, crachant le sang que quémandait la terre, toujours assoiffée. Tristan fit un pas vers son frère, mais il était au beau milieu du champ de bataille, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour songer à apporter de laide à ceux qui diriger l'offensive de plus loin. Il pensa qu'il aurait tout de même dû parler à Arthur de l'état de santé de Loran. Mais, ce dernier aurait préféré prendre tous les risques plutôt que de rester en arrière lorsque ses compagnons d'armes fonçaient dans la mêlée.

Il renversa encore quelques féroces Saxons à coup d'épée, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule des chevaliers. Sa monture était rétive. Il la connaissait assez mal et depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'une véritable relation de confiance, base de tout l'art de la chevalerie, se soit établie entre eux. Le cheval qu'il avait amené de Sarmatie, cet animal qu'il avait vu naître et qui l'avait accompagné dans son périple jusqu'en Bretagne, puis dans les premières batailles, avait fini par tomber au champ d'honneur, en héros. Tristan n'avait encore jamais pleuré pour la mort des hommes, mais il avait versé des larmes sur la dépouille de son cheval. Plusieurs autres lui avaient succédé depuis lors, mais aucun n'avait eu la même valeur à ses yeux.

- Repliez-vous ! hurla soudain la voix d'Arthur.

Tristan envoya deux coups en direction d'un dernier Saxon, et scruta le champ de bataille. Les seuls hommes encore debout étaient ses compagnons. Ils avaient éliminé tous les saxons, mais Arthur craignait qu'un autre groupe se dirigeât vers eux. Il souhaitait sans doute éviter à ses hommes une seconde bataille, lorsqu'ils étaient déjà épuisés. De plus, l'idée de se battre contre les hommes bleus qui risquaient de faire leur apparition, n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Repliez-vous tous ! répéta-t-il.

Tristan, sans demander son reste, talonna son cheval qui lui obéit prestement. Le groupe s'éloigna au galop afin de ne pas être rattrapé par les Pictes, qui ne se seraient jamais aventurer jusqu'au mur où ils se rendaient.

Tristan jeta un regard d'ensemble sur les cavaliers qui fuyaient, pour trouver son frère. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du group, chercha longtemps mais ne le trouva pas. Arthur croisa son regard et fit ralentir l'allure. Il dirigea sa monture vers le jeune chevalier.

- Où est-il ? demanda brusquement Tristan.

Arthur le regarda d'un air navré. Il avait ces yeux tristes qu'il portait chaque fois qu'il perdait un homme.

Tristan entrevit la vérité une seconde, mais il ne voulut pas y croire.

- OÙ EST-IL ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

Plusieurs chevaliers se retournèrent vers eux. Tous connaissaient l'attachement de Tristan à son frère aîné. Et ils comprirent vite ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je suis désolé, Tristan… dit Arthur visiblement peiné.

Tristan chercha à nouveau son frère dans les rangs, mais ne rencontra que les regards attristés des autres chevaliers.

- Non… murmura-t-il.

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver… Son frère ne pouvait pas être… Pas lui, pas Loran !

- NON ! hurla-t-il.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… répéta Arthur.

Il savait toujours quoi faire, quoi dire à ses hommes. Sauf dans ce cas. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à dire pour consoler un homme de la mort de son frère.

La souffrance dans les yeux de Tristan se transforma subitement en une colère explosive.

- Tu l'as laissé là-bas ? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de ramener son corps ? Et tu te prends pour notre chef ?

- C'est faux ! répondit Arthur en espérant qu'il réussirait à calmer le jeune homme sans trop attirer l'attention des autres. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder là-bas. Nous y retournerons dès que le terrain sera sûr…

Tristan lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est mon frère. Si tu n'as pas le courage d'y retourner, j'irai seul.

Il obligea son cheval, rendu nerveux par la confrontation des deux hommes, à faire demi-tour. Mais Arthur le rattrapa.

- Tu veux te faire tuer, toi aussi ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu crois que ça rendra hommage à la mémoire de ton frère de mourir comme lui ?

Tristan eut un geste brusque pour repousser Arthur.

- Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais vraiment ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! C'est moi son frère ! Toi, tu n'es rien…

- N'y va pas Tristan ! s'écria Arthur en tentant de s'emparer de la bride du cheval de Tristan.

Mais Tristan dégaina son épée avec une telle force que son mouvement atteignit Arthur et lui fit vider les étriers. Aussi, il talonna violemment sa monture en direction du champ de bataille, sans ajouter un mot.

Quelques chevaliers voulurent se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Arthur les retint.

- Laissez-le, dit-il en se relevant. J'ai confiance en lui. Il saura se débrouiller.

Il avait beau le traiter durement, il savait que Tristan avait l'étoffe d'un bon chevalier. Comme son défunt frère...

* * *

Tristan ne regarda rien autour de lui tandis qu'il chevauchait pour retrouver son frère. Une armée toute entière aurait pu l'assaillir sans même qu'il la voit. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi susceptible de lui vouloir du mal.

Son cheval refusa d'avancer au milieu des corps. Tristan mit pied à terre et traversa péniblement le champ de bataille, pour atteindre l'endroit d'où Loran avait dirigé l'assaut, là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Et il y était toujours…

Ses grands yeux bruns fixaient le ciel nuageux avec un semblant d'admiration. De gros nuages blancs constellaient le ciel bleu. Mais, bien au-delà de cette réalité, Loran revoyait la grisaille céleste de sa Sarmatie natale. On meurt là où est son coeur…

Dès que Tristan vit son frère allongé, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'étendue céleste, il comprit qu'Arthur avait dit vrai. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, mais il refusa de se laisser aller au désespoir.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Loran et lui ferma les yeux d'un geste tendre, tâchant de garder en mémoire une ultime vision des yeux rêveurs de son frère. Celui-ci était terriblement pâle et émacié. Tristan n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son frère était malade. Il essuya un mince filet de sang qui lui coulait encore au coin des lèvres. Puis, oubliant la douleur qui vrillait son bras meurtri, il souleva le corps amaigri. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son frère fusse si léger. La maladie l'avait affaibli à un tel point qu'il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre du grand chevalier qu'il avait été. Et Tristan n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cette tragédie, alors qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour l'éviter…

Il le porta avec délicatesse jusqu'à l'endroit où son cheval l'attendait, piaffant d'anxiété. Tristan n'y prêta pas attention et déposa doucement le corps de son frère sur le dos de l'animal.

Soudain, une flèche siffla à leurs oreilles et vint se planter entre eux. Le cheval fit un écart et faillit renverser sa précieuse charge. Furieux, Tristan lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les pattes avant. Le cheval se calma, plus effrayé des avertissements de son maître que de la probabilité d'une attaque inattendue.

Tristan scruta les environs de son regard acéré. Il n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour repérer un soldat Saxon isolé, à demi-allongé par terre. Il s'empara de son épée et se dirigea vers lui. Son agresseur était apparemment gravement blessé. Il rampa, terrorisée, pour fuir l'homme enragé qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas, l'air menaçant. En vain… La tristesse de Tristan se muait peu à peu en colère, contre lui-même et contre tous ceux qui osaient le déranger dans son deuil à peine entamé.

Il rattrapa rapidement l'importun, qu'il immobilisa. Il ne vit rien de la peur qui faisait trembler les yeux de son ennemi. Dans d'autres circonstances, il y aurait peut-être lu que cet homme n'était pas si différent de lui, ou de Loran. Il aurait peut-être compris qu'il n'était qu'un pion dont on se servait pour tailler un chemin couronné de succès au milieu des envahisseurs, à coups de poings et d'armes tranchantes.

Mais son frère venait de mourir. Il venait de perdre le seul être pour lequel il lui avait semblé que cela valait encore la peine de _faire semblant_. Et il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une menace supplémentaire dans le visage effrayé de ce Saxon blessé.

Il brandit son épée. Le Saxon, sachant qu'il était inutile d'implorer la pitié de cet homme ou de lui demander grâce, ferma les yeux et attendit.

- Mon frère est _mort_… murmura Tristan d'une voix étranglée.

L'homme ne comprit pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. L'arme s'abattit et la tête du Saxon roula aux pieds de Tristan. Il n'y porta aucun regard et retourna à son cheval sitôt sa tâche accomplie.

Il saisit d'une main ferme la bride de son cheval, qui comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir. Et, une main posée sur le dos de son défunt frère, Tristan marcha.

* * *

Le mur était éloigné. Tristan aurait pu rencontrer mille ennemis sur sa route. Mais il n'y pensait pas. Il marchait.

Il traversa d'innombrables prairies vallonnées de Bretagne, de sombre sous-bois. Il reçut les violentes rafales de vent marin, la pluie glaciale de l'hiver. Mais rien ne l'arrêta.

Tout son esprit et tout son corps étaient à un seul objectif : ramener son frère au mur et lui rendre les derniers hommages.

Il marchait aux côtés de sa monture épuisée. L'animal n'aurait pas pu supporter le poids de deux hommes, ni avancer à une allure plus soutenue.

Alors Tristan marchait, les yeux rivés sur un rêve perdu, sur une image dorénavant obsolète de son frère _vivant_.

Il marchait.

Il marcha pendant des heures. Lorsque le mur fut enfin dans son champ de vision, il faisait nuit noire et la lune brillait déjà haut dans le ciel

Il reprit le corps frêle entre ses bras et se dirigea directement vers le cimetière de Badon Hill, sans prendre la peine de s'occuper de son cheval ou de donner de ses nouvelles à ses compagnons inquiets. Son frère était le seul qui lui importait, comme avant.

Le cimetière de Badon Hill… Cela avait été sa première vision des années qu'il allait passer en Bretagne. Une vision funeste…

Des centaines de chevaliers avaient élu ce lopin de terre verdoyante comme dernière demeure. Parmi les compagnons de Tristan, combien viendraient les rejoindre, jour après jour, année après année, comblant les lacunes entre les tombes ? Combien d'autres preux guerriers reposeraient ici ? Et, surtout, combien repartiraient vivants au terme de leurs quinze ans de bons et loyaux services ?

Sans trop y croire, car il connaissait la dureté du sort qui l'attendait, Tristan s'était vu chevauchait aux côtés de son frère vers d'autres terres, le soleil d'Italie… S'il quittait un jour ce pays, ce serait seul. Mais il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à abandonner la tombe de son frère, cette tombe qu'il creusait de ses propres mains, ignorant la blessure de son bras et ses mains meurtries par la bataille.

Lorsque l'alcôve fut suffisamment vaste, il y coucha son frère avec la délicatesse dont il aurait fait preuve si Loran avait été un enfant fragile. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était, ce que cette insalubre vie de guerre avait fait de lui ?

Il était toujours beau, d'une beauté brute et authentique, malgré la mort, la violence et la maladie. Son visage était certes amaigri, mais ses traits avaient conservé un caractère paisible et doux, comme il l'avait toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à son jeune frère.

Tristan serra les poings pour rassembler ses forces et empêcher les larmes qui lui emplissaient les yeux de couler. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas crier, il ne pouvait rien dire de sa douleur. Il ne pouvait que rester immobile devant le corps tranquille de son frère, qui semblait dormir sur un lit de terre humide.

La fine bruine qui tombait depuis des heures augmenta peu à peu, et se transforma en une averse torrentielle. Tristan réagit. Il ne devait pas laisser son frère à la merci des intempéries comme une vulgaire carcasse. Refusant que ses larmes amères se mêlent à la vulgaire pluie, il recouvrit le corps de son cher frère de cette terre bretonne qu'il avait tant désiré fouler et qu'il détestait à présent plus que tout.

Brisant la mélodie monotone de la pluie, un cri strident retentit. Tristan, agacé par celui qui osait rompre la pénitence qu'il s'imposait. Dans le ciel sombre, un oiseau tournoyait harmonieusement. Un vautour, pensa Tristan.

Mais c'était un petit faucon, très jeune d'après sa taille. Il vola en cercles concentriques pendant un certain temps, sans se manifester outre mesure. La pluie et le vent semblaient à peine le gêner, malgré son poids léger. Tristan se détourna, ne prêtant plus attention à l'oiseau, qui se rapprochait imperceptiblement.

* * *

La lune avait disparu, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à éclaircir le ciel nocturne, et Tristan était toujours agenouillé en face de l'épée qui marquait le sépulcre de son frère. Il se souciait peu du jour qui se levait, des regards des premiers éveillés qui l'observaient d'un air inquiet ou intrigué, ou des quelques gouttes de pluie qui terminaient la tempête de la nuit. Il voulait rendre un dernier hommage à son frère et ne connaissait d'autre méthode que de rester ainsi, cultivant sa souffrance dans le silence, le recueillement et la solitude.

Le sang de sa blessure au bras s'était caillé, badigeonnant sa tunique d'un rouge sombre. La douleur physique s'était tue pendant sa nuit de deuil, laissant la priorité à sa profonde affliction. Mais elle s'éveillait avec la venue du jour, et déconcentrait Tristan de sa douloureuse tâche. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Le même cri strident que la veille le tira de sa triste rêverie. Tristan leva la tête, trop fatigué et peiné pour éprouver de la colère contre un oiseau. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre dans l'étendue bleu foncé qui le surplombait que les dernières étoiles, dont l'éclat faiblissait.

Lorsque son regard se reposa sur la tombe de son frère, il écarquilla les yeux. L'oiseau était là, posé sur l'épée de Loran, comme si de rien n'était. Tristan étendit le bras pour le chasser mais la douleur de son bras était trop forte et il ne réussit qu'à laisser échapper un gémissement. L'oiseau répondit en lançant son cri, déployant ses ailes. Tristan remarqua que l'une d'elles saignait.

- Toi aussi ? fit Tristan.

Sa voix cassée le surprit. Il n'avait pas prononçait un mot depuis des heures et les sanglots refoulés lui avaient serré la gorge.

- Mais ton frère n'est pas mort à cause de toi… soupira-t-il en sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue.

- Loran n'est pas mort à cause de toi.

Tristan se raidit en entendant la voix d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

- Non. C'est à cause de toi, répondit-il sans se retourner, ni même se lever.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Tristan garda le silence. Non, il ne pensait pas cela. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Loran mais trouvait un vague réconfort en accusant Arthur.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? répéta Arthur.

- IL EST MORT ! rugit Tristan en se levant d'un bond.

Arthur ne sembla pas surpris. Il ne recula pas.

Le faucon émit un gémissement faible, résonnant dans l'atmosphère tendue.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il est mort. Nous le regrettons tous.

Tristan secoua la tête.

- Non. Non. Il n'y a que moi.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Tristan, dit Arthur calmement.

- J'étais le seul à le connaître ! s'écria Tristan. Que savais-tu de lui ? Son frère, c'était moi, pas toi !

Les poings serrés, il se précipita sur Arthur et lui envoya un coup violent dans le torse. Arthur ne bougea pas.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être son frère. Et tu le sais très bien.

- IL EST MORT ! hurla Tristan en rouant Arthur de coups.

Mais ses forces l'avaient quitté.

- Il est mort… répéta-t-il plus faiblement.

Arthur posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée de Tristan.

- Viens, il faut soigner ça.

Tristan leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

- Il est _mort_, Arthur… Mon frère est _mort_…

Arthur perçut toute la détresse du jeune chevalier et, dans un élan de tendresse paternelle, il le prit dans ses bras. C'était le seul geste qu'attendait Tristan pour se laisser submerger pas sa douleur. Consolé par Arthur, il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

- Ca devrait être bon comme ça, dit Arthur en serrant le bandage autour du bras de Tristan. Ca ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Tristan, les yeux encore rougis, remercia Arthur.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

Tristan hocha la tête et se leva. Il se sentait affaibli par les larmes qu'il s'était laissé aller à verser, mais son coeur était désormais plus léger.

- Tu viendras me chercher en cas de besoin ? demanda-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Bien sûr, répondit Arthur, un sourire à peine perceptible aux lèvres. Je ne partirai pas sans mon éclaireur.

Tristan se figea. Sans lui laisser le temps de demander des précisions, Arthur ajouta :

- Sois à la hauteur.

Tristan sourit. Il ne voyait plus la sévérité d'Arthur de la même façon.

- Je le serai, répondit-il avant se sortir.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, faisant scintiller les collines luxuriantes décorées de perles de rosée. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur. Quelques nuages y voguaient. Une légère brise transportait les effluves lointains de la mer. C'était cette Bretagne là qui avait fait rêver Tristan pendant ses années d'enfance. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce rêve était devenu une réalité, si difficile soit-elle. Et l'enfant était devenu un homme, un chevalier dont le destin était de défendre cette terre, même si elle n'était pas sienne.

- Hé Tristan ! interpella la voix de Lancelot. C'est à toi ça ?

Tristan se retourna vers lui. Lancelot pointait le doigt vers une masse ébouriffée de plumes fauves, en laquelle Tristan reconnut le faucon qui lui avait tenu compagnie la nuit précédente, contre son gré. Son aile était en très mauvaise état, mais il vola de guingois jusqu'à l'épaule de celui qu'il avait élu. Il poussa un petit cri en se posant. Tristan ne le repoussa pas.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je crois qu'il est à moi.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**_Thaele Ellia_**


End file.
